1004 (Angel)
by Jerys Jung
Summary: Park Chanyeol adalah seorang rapper sekaligus gitaris dari band rock terkenal. Ia seksi dan tampan. Ia memiliki segalanya. Kehidupannya yang bergemilang harta dan popularitas membuatnya tampak arogan. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Chanyeol hanyalah lelaki yang tengah berusaha menemukan malaikat kecilnya dimasa lalu. Chanbaek Story, Boys Love, BxB, Yaoi, age gap!


**.**

 **1004 (Angel)**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

And others

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Boys Love, BxB, Yaoi

age gap, alcohol use, smoking, coke, mentions of bullying, genital piercing, etc.

 **.**

Romance, Drama, Hurt, Comfort

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **.**

Sorry for typo(s)

 **.**

 **The story is mine but the cast are not mine**

 **.**

Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **Chapter 1** **ㅡ** **The Beginning**

Chanyeol menatap hamparan air di bawahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tempat ini tampak tenang, hening, dan begitu natural. Untuk sekali lagi, Chanyeol berusaha menghirup udara di sekelilingnya dengan begitu rakus, merasakan bagaimana udara itu masuk dan memenuhi paru-parunya. Tapi hatinya tetap tidak bisa tenang. Apa yang ia hadapi terlalu rumit. Ini tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tanganmu. Chanyeol hanya merasa, dunianya kini telah berakhir.

Dunia ini akan terus berputar, tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah berakhir. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Apalagi yang ia harapkan? Karena semuanya adalah kesia-siaan. Kepingan yang hancur itu takan bisa utuh kembali. Sekalipun bisa, tetap saja rusak.

Lagipula Chanyeol bahkan tidak memiliki siapapun lagi saat ini. Semuanya telah direnggut oleh dunia yang kejam ini. Sekali lagi, dunia ini akan terus berputar walaupun Chanyeol tidak ada di dalamnya lagi. Mereka yang tertawa akan tetap tertawa walaupun Chanyeol pergi. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Karena tidak ada satupun yang peduli.

Chanyeol menunduk, menggenggam ranselnya lebih erat, memperhatikan bagaimana sepatu kumuhnya memeluk kedua kakinya. Sepatu yang diberikan oleh ibunya di malam natal dua tahun yang lalu. Kini sepatu itu sudah rusak, sobek disana sini, dan sudah tidak muat untuk menampung kaki Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut mengingat sudah dua tahun ia berhasil melewati ini sendirian.

Senyuman pahitnya terus Chanyeol sunggingkan. Hingga tanpa disadari olehnya, buliran air mata yang sedari tadi sudah ia tahan-tahan berjatuhan di sekitar sepatunya. Chanyeol hanya terus menangis dalam diam.

Tapi tangisannya tidak kunjung membuatnya merasa tenang, malah semakin menimbulkan perasaan sesak yang lain. Semua rasa sakit itu berkumpul di dalam dadanya, menusuknya, menyerangnya. Chanyeol merasa ia sangat ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia menatap langit di atas sana. Apa yang ia lihat di atas sana justru berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya. Langit seolah mengejeknya, memberitahukannya bahwa ia memang pantas mendapat olok-olokan seperti ini. Ia memang menyedihkan.

Awan-awan bergerak tertiup angin, mereka tampak tenang. Langit berwarna biru dihiasi jingga sang mentari. Angin berhembus dengan begitu tenang. Rerumputan di sekitar tebing tampak ikut menikmati hilir angin yang tenang. Di bawah sana, terdengar deburan ombak bersahut-sahutan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, setitik kristal menganak di pipinya. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun, semuanya sudah berakhir disini. Ia mengambil langkah sedikit mundur ke belakang, kemudian melompat tanpa keraguan sedikitpun di hatinya.

Ia benar-benar melakukannya; melompat.

 **.**

 **1004 (Angel)**

 **.**

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!" Baekhyun kecil berusaha melawan diantara kungkungan pengikut setianya Daehyun.

"Atau apa?" Daehyun menyahut. Penampilannya saja yang bisa membuatmu tertipu. Ia memang terlihat seperti seorang anak berumur sembilan tahun. Tapi perilakunya benar-benar luar biasa. Bahkan ia sudah menjadi seorang 'penguasa sekolah' di umurnya yang bahkan belum seberapa itu. Pengaruh kekuasaan dan harta, mereka menyebutnya begitu.

"Itu adalah bekal yang ibuku buat, kau tahu!" Baekhyun berteriak semakin keras saat Daehyun berusaha memasukkan bekalnya ke dalam tong sampah.

"Ibu yang mana? Ibu panti asuhanmu maksudmu?" Daehyun tersenyum mengejek di akhir lalu membuka kotak bekal Baekhyun dan membuang isinya begitu saja.

Baekhyun menatap bekalnya yang berhamburan di dalam tong sampah dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak dapat mengerti. Baekhyun ingin menangis, tapi Ibu melarangnya untuk menangis karena dia adalah anak lelaki yang kuatㅡIbu mengatakannya begitu.

Daehyun mendekati Baekhyun setelah mencampakkan seluruh isi tasnya yang berserakkan. "Pegangi dia lebih erat, Jaewon!" Daehyun berteriak pada temannya yang gendut itu. Jaewon mengangguk dan memegang sisi kiri Baekhyun lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Begitupun temannya Daehyun yang berada di sisi kanan Baekhyun.

Daehyun mulai memukuli Baekhyun. Ia mengarahkannya ke perut Baekhyun. Sekali, dua kali, dan Baekhyun kecil tak mampu untuk sekedar menghitung yang ketiga dan seterusnya. Ia tidak bisa mengingat sudah ada berapa pukulan disana. Tubuhnya terasa lemas hanya untuk menahannya berdiri.

Daehyun tersenyum gila saat pandangan Baekhyun sudah tidak fokus lagi. Ia menyelesaikan pukulan terakhirnya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah jatuh berlutut ke lantai. Kedua temannya sejenak tertawa kemudian mengikuti Daehyun pergi.

Baekhyun merasa, ia akan pingsan. Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Ia tidak bisa membuat ibunya khawatir. Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun merangkak mendekati kotak pensilnya, mengumpulkan seluruh alat tulisnya kembali ke dalam sana. Memunguti crayonnya yang masih bisa dipakaiㅡyang lain sudah hancur diinjak oleh Daehyun tadi. Mengumpulkan buku tulis kotak-kotaknyaㅡbuku menulis khusus untuk pelajaran Bahasa Mandarin. Lalu berlanjut ke buku mewarnainya. Baekhyun memasukkan kembali semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

Ia tidak sempat memakan bekalnya karena pada jam istirahat tadi Daehyun menguncinya di dalam kamar mandi. Beruntung petugas kebersihan datang dan membantu Baekhyun agar bisa keluar. Jika tidak, Baekhyun akan kena hukum guru karena membolos masuk kelas. Saat jam pulang, Daehyun menyeretnya ke ujung koridor sekolah yang tersembunyi dan selanjutnya itulah yang baru saja terjadi.

Baekhyun berjalan terseok sembari menggendong ransel yang besarnya melebihi ukuran tubuhnya sendiri. Ia melangkah melewati koridor demi koridor dengan perasaan ketakutan. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui ini; Daehyun membullynya.

Ia tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir. Ia tidak pernah merasa takut pada siapapun, apalagi Daehyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak pernah takut padanya. Baekhyun hanya menjaga keadaan. Ya, menjaga keadaan. Karena Daehyun adalah anak pemilik Sekolah Dasar yang elite ini, Baekhyun tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Ibunya terlihat sangat bahagia memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam sekolah ini. Baekhyun berhasil memenuhi standar sekolah ini, ia sangat pintar sehingga sekolah ini menerimanya. Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ibunya dapat tersenyum dengan begitu cerah hari itu. Ia tidak ingin merusak senyumnya dan membuat ibunya khawatir dengan hal yang lain.

Dia memang bukan ibu kandung Baekhyun, tapi bagi Baekhyun, dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ia ketahui adalah ibunya. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun juga.

 **.**

 **1004 (Angel)**

 **.**

Baekhyun menyusuri pantai di dekat rumahnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin pulang ke panti lebih awal. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya khawatir dengan melihat penampilannya yang super berantakan. Jadi ia mengambil tempat duduk di sekitar pesisir pantai. Menulis sesuatu di pasir yang lembut, kemudian menggambar sebuah wajahㅡdengan senyuman disana. Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Kepalanya mendongak menatap semburat jingga yang begitu menenangkan. Rambutnya bergoyang kesana kemari ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya. Baekhyun sedang terlarut dengan suasana pantai saat ini hingga matanya menatap ke arah tebing di puncak sanaㅡ seorang pemuda baru saja melompat! Dia tidak mungkin ingin berenang kan? Apa yang ia lakukan? Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, bibirnya mengerucut. Tidak mungkin hyung itu ingin berenang. Jika ya, mengapa dia tidak melepas seragamnya? Ia juga masih memakai ranselnya saat melompat!

Baekhyun memerhatikan dari kejauhan, tapi hyung itu tidak kunjung menampakkan tanda-tanda ia akan naik ke permukaan. Celaka! Mungkin ia tidak bisa berenang! Dia tenggelam!

Baekhyun kecil berusaha berpikir keras di tengah kepanikkannya, ia tidak mungkin berenang kesana juga kan? Tingginya belum seberapa. Jadi, ia segera berlari mencari pertolongan pada penduduk setempat. Baekhyun sempat tersandung, beberapa kali juga terjatuh, telapak tangan dan lututnya terluka, tapi ia masih belum menemukan juga orang disekitar sini. Baekhyun hampir menangis. Tapi ia terus berlari. Sampai ketika ia sudah ada di dekat kios penjual aksesoris khas pantai, Baekhyun kecil dengan terburu-buru mengatakan hal tersebut pada ahjussi disana.

Lalu mereka segera menuju tempat yang Baekhyun beri tahu tadi.

 **.**

 **1004 (Angel)**

 **.**

Chanyeol pikir, ini adalah surga.

Semuanya tampak asing, putih dan bau obat-obatan menyambutnya ketika ia membuka matanya pertama kali. Seorang suster membuka pintu dan mulai mengecek beberapa pasien. Chanyeol menoleh kesana kemari, dia tidak sendirian disini. Ada banyak sekali orang yang dirawat disini. Ini adalah rumah sakit.

Chanyeol mengernyit, mengapa ia bisa berada disini? Chanyeol berusaha mengingatnya, apa yang ia ingat hanya ujung tebing, langit yang cerah. Tunggu dulu, apa ia benar-benar melompat? Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya, itu terasa sangat sakit.

Suster itu mendekati Chanyeol dan memeriksa selang infus milik Chanyeol. Ia membetulkannya kemudian mulai memeriksa suhu tubuh Chanyeol dengan alat yang ia bawa.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" pelan suara Chanyeol mengalun.

Suster itu hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang anehㅡChanyeol pikir.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaannya karena suster itu tidak berniat menanggapinya.

"Siapa yang menyelamatkanku?" Lama setelah Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari suster itu yang tidak berniat merespons, Chanyeol mengalihkan pertanyaannya. Chanyeol menganggap diamnya suster itu artinya iya. Chanyeol memang telah berniat bunuh diri, ia sendiri tahu. Entah kenapa ia hanya ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau ingin tahu? Kau akan kaget jika tahu. Dia yang membuat seluruh penduduk menyelamatkanmu." suster itu tersenyum kali ini. Dengan senyuman penuh ketulusan di matanya.

Chanyeol memberinya tatapan tidak mengerti. Disaat yang sama, seseorang membuka pintu bangsal kamar itu.

"Halo paman! Bibi!" Baekhyun kecil menggendong ranselnya sembari memegang cotton candy di tangannya yang lain. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan sembari terus tersenyum dan membungkuk ke arah para pasien disana.

"Suster Yoon?" Baekhyun memanggil nama suster yang tengah membelakanginya.

"Ah Baekhyunee?" suster itu berbalik, dan segera berjongkok ketika Baekhyun telah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengusap anak rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakkan.

"Apakah dia sudah sadar hari ini?" Baekhyun menatap ke belakangㅡberusaha mengintip keberadaan hyung yang baru ia ketahui namanya kemarin.

Semenjak kejadian itu, terhitung sudah tiga hari Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri. Dokter bilang, Chanyeol syok dan ada terlalu banyak air yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Ia butuh banyak sekali istirahat. Chanyeol seorang yatim piatu, sama seperti Baekhyun. Bedanya Baekhyun dari lahir sudah tidak kenal siapa ibu dan ayahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol baru saja ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Chanyeol benar-benar hidup seorang diri. Sedangkan Baekhyun hidup dengan ibu panti.

Meskipun umur Baekhyun masih sembilan dan Chanyeol sudah berumur delapan belas, bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang orang-orang dewasa itu ributkan ketika mereka telah sampai di rumah sakit. Mereka ingin menghubungi orangtua Chanyeol, tapi saat mereka menghubungi wali kelas Chanyeol saat itu, semua menjadi jelas.

Baekhyun tersenyumㅡhingga matanya menyipitㅡpada suster Yoon. Kemudian kaki kecilnya melangkah menaiki sebuah kursi di samping Chanyeol. Baekhyun sekali lagi, tersenyum untuk Chanyeol.

"Halo Chanyeolie hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya.

"Ah Chanyeol, dia ini Baekhyun. Dia yang menyelamatkanmu." suster Yoon mendekati mereka kemudian menjawab kebingungan yang Chanyeol tunjukkan.

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar, noona." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo neomu kyeopta!" suster Yoon menjawil pipi tembam Baekhyun. "Aku masih harus memeriksa yang lain. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun!" suster Yoon bergerak pergi, sembari melambai ke arah Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah hyung sudah sadar, ku kira hyung akan terus tertidur seperti itu. Hyung sudah tertidur terlalu lama." Baekhyun bergumam sembari memakan cotton candy di tangannya.

"Mengapa kau menyelamatkan aku?" Chanyeol hampir menggeram. Ia terlihat marah. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol bisa sampai semarah itu.

"Hyung, aku memang belum dewasa, tapi ibu bilang tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan." Baekhyun menunduk, menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang menakutkan, tangannya gemetaran. Chanyeol menatapnya datarㅡentah apa arti tatapannya.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi, kau membuat dirimu sendiri terluka, hyung. Aku percaya kau akan mempunyai hari-hari yang indah suatu saat nanti." Baekhyun masih terus mengoceh.

"Setidaknya saat ini kau memiliki aku?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanyaㅡmanik polosnya bertatapan dengan manik tajam milik Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol merasa hatinya luluh hanya karena tatapan manisnya. Rasanya seperti Chanyeol berhasil menemukan kepingan puzzle miliknya yang telah hilang. Itu terasa luar biasa menenangkan. Seperti Baekhyun adalah takdirnya. Sesuatu yang diciptakan hanya untuknya.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **Author's note :**

Aloha! Aku kembali nih guys. Tapi eh tapi, kali ini membawa ff bertema age gap dan boys love kkkkk. Untuk TBK, I'm really sorry guys. Aku belum bisa lanjutin itu karena aku masih belum dapet feel untuk lanjutinnya. You know writers block? Setiap kali aku mau lanjutin TBK, aku ngerasa tertekan sendiri guys. Ga puas sama hasil yang aku buat, dan itu ga menyenangkan. Kesannya jadi maksa banget kan :( gak tau kapan TBK bisa dilanjutin lagi, kita doakan saja yang terbaik ya.

Untuk ff ini, sebenernya aku udah kepikiran ide ff ini dari jauh lama, dan akan ada banyak kejutan nih di ff ini! Mungkin akan terkesan pasaran, tapi semoga kalian menghargai karya baru aku ini.

Aku harap kalian bakal terus kasih support, gives a lot of love and apreciating this fanfic. Kolom review terbuka bebas untuk kalian cuap-cuap.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan kalian. I love y'all!

 **P.s** : Seberapa banyak yang review, akan menentukan kapan dilanjutnya fanfic ini. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ~


End file.
